custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Ten Year Anniversary Contest
's winning entry Date Night}} All entries for the writing contest belong here. Note: Due to the want of more diverse voting, a new voting system has been implemented as follows: A is three points. B is two points. And C is one point. Entries Shadowmaster's Final Conquest - Chosen Character: Shadowmaster For #'B' --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 16:40, December 18, 2017 (UTC) #'C' Comments A highly entertaining romp at the expense of the all-powerful, Lovecraftian Shadowmaster that explores untapped intellectual territory for the character: the prospect of finding a friend in the most unlikely of places. While the story exists principally the make light of the near-godly character, I feel it to be tastefully done in this instance with its references to fifty shades and top hats and gratuitous titles, though I feel the article could benefit from a Trivia or Story Notes section to better-articulate some of the in-jokes at work here. While I usually opt for more serious stories, I can appreciate the comedic and light-hearted approach to Shadowmaster's Final Conquest and really much applaud CL for his comedy and timely submission of this story! Not bad at all. Pit Stop TheArchonHasArrived (talk) 00:42, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Chosen Character: Tollubo For #'C' --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 16:40, December 18, 2017 (UTC) #'B' Comments As the creator of Tollubo, I can personally attest to the whole-heartedly faithful representation of the character's Matoran life in this story, something that I have never actually come to pen myself. Infused with the odd sprinkle of discussion I remember having months ago about Tollubo's early wandering and the lifestlye he led as a Toa in Fractures, the depth of the research that has gone into this story cannot be understated. Here, the character is appropriately skeptical of village life, Turaga, and settling down in one place, which are all hallmarks of larger Fractures stories and recurrent tropes throughout my expanded universe of content. Moreover, Pit Stop serves as a genuinely insightful little story serial about Matoran life in this strange coastal village. Never Weigh Me Down Chosen Character(s): Hydros, Kylord and a cameo by Mersery For #'C'. - Pit #'C'User:ArchonHutere01 TheArchonHasArrived (talk) 16:04, December 11, 2017 (UTC) #'B' -FireStar97 16:54, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Comments Seaweed http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 14:38, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Chosen Character(s): Hydros For #B. - Pit #C' Comments While I know you originally had much greater ambitions for this story and the semblance of a supplemental mission arc spanning from it, I think the length of this story fits perfectly, even if it was cut short preemptively. On its own, ''Seaweed works perfectly as a standalone training exercise, offering some much-needed short story content for one of the wiki's most prolific characters and lesser-known side characters. Peppered throughout this story are vivid allusions and masterful descriptions that I am actually envious of. So talented is the narration of this story that I think it might ever be the best-written submission to the contest. Exit Wound Chosen Characters: Jarodin and Mersery For #'B [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's '''notoriously good.]]' #'B User:ArchonHutere01 TheArchonHasArrived (talk) 15:48, December 11, 2017 (UTC)' #'B' #'B' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG Comments Eh, I heard it's alright. An Exercise in Futility --''[[User:ToaGonel|'''HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 04:00, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Chosen Character: Erevayx For #'C [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's '''notoriously good.]]' Comments Date Night - Chosen Characters: Thode, Tayluu, Shadowmaster For #'A A hard choice between the contenders, but this stands out especially because of its medium. Top notch writing that kept me checking the wiki every day for updates. - Pit #A' [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's '''notoriously good.]] # A User:ArchonHutere01 TheArchonHasArrived (talk) 19:05, December 11, 2017 (UTC) #'A'Amazing -FireStar97 17:12, December 12, 2017 (UTC) #'A' Loved it. [[User:ToaTusk|'Toa']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 18:45, December 12, 2017 (UTC) #'A' #'A' Shut up and take my money vote. --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 16:40, December 18, 2017 (UTC) #'A' What size do you want that shirt? #'A' Probably one of the best comics on the wiki. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:51, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #'A' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG Comments Since the first panel was uploaded way back in September of this year, I know I have not been alone in admitting I checked the New Files daily for updates. Dominating discussion since the contest began, Date Night is uniquely poised through virtue of its graphic novel format, making it much more accessible and easier to read, with the assurance of regular updates and a compelling story. But beneath the hood I feel compelled to comment on the new ground this story breaks, crossing over the worlds of Tayluu, Thode, Shadowmaster, and a whole host of other cameos, even finding time to sneak in an appearance from Niha and her ATP-000 brethren. The choice to give Tayluu retrograde amnesia feels like a very befitting footnote in the life of a Toa of Psionics, while the decision to depict Thode in the over-eager, Batman-Year-One stage of his career serves a similar effect, ensuring plenty of comedic openings that culminate in a Mr and Mrs Smith-style battle between love-struck assassins. While the overarching Beasts subplot only makes some sense to this research-lacking reviewer, I wholeheartedly have nothing but praise for this story. Entirely hand-drawn with near-daily updates over the space of three months, one can do little else but marvel at the gargantuan effort undertaken in the completion of this story before the twice extended deadline. With the innovation of Date Night as the first successful crossover event on the wiki, I now personally possess a much greater interest in seeing a shared storyline come to fruition and now eagerly move to formally crown BC as one of the most creative, meticulous, and renowned content creators in the fandom. Even at this early stage of the voting, I think it's going to take a genuine miracle for Date Night not to receive an '''A vote from every voter, for this is the best comic I have read since Elegy ended.